Manor of illusions
by Tachi-chwann
Summary: Notre chère Lucy manque sérieusement d'argent pour pouvoir payer son appartement et après plusieurs aller-retour devant le panneau d'affichage, elle ne trouve aucune mission intéressante. C'est là que Natsu trouve une bien étrange mission... *le suspence est à son comble*...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Titre**** :** Illusion

**Auteur**** :** Tachi-chwann

**Disclaimer** Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas mes personnages. Ils appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Genre ****:** Adventure et romantique...

**Couples **Vous vérez bien... mince je suis grillée !

**Note **Hé hé hé ... ...yo ! (position de Sumo) Je suis de retour avec une ! Oui, une fiction en plus dans ma collection ! Ha ha ha ! Si je compte bien ça fait...heu... deux ! Même si ne n'ai pas finie ma dernière fiction ! Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Merci de lire !

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 1 un nouveau travail**

Tout commence par une de ces journées les plus banales pour Fairy Tail. Natsu et Grey se cherchaient encore des puces l'un dans la tête de l'autre, Erza s'était jointe à eux pour les calmer et Lucy en compagnie de Happy discutait avec Mirajane au bar.

.

Lucy : ha… j'ai besoins d'argent désespérée* …je suis à sec…

Mirajane : hum… vas voir sur le panneau d'affichage, il y a peut-être un travail sympa.

Lucy : non…j'ai déjà regardée…

Happy : C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire d'intéressant.

Mirajane : C'est embêtant…

Happy : Yep !

Lucy : Merci de m'encourager... ! *ironique *

Mirajane : ha ! Heu… Demande à Natsu, peut-être a-t-il quelque chose de bien à faire ?

Lucy *les yeux en larmes: J'en doute... sinon on serait déjà partit faire je ne sais quoi je ne sais où depuis bien longtemps…

Mirajane et Happy : …

Lucy : Je vais bientôt ne plus avoir d'argent pour payer mon loyer…

Happy : Tu sais Lucy, on t'avait proposés de venir habiter chez nous et tu as refusée alors…

Lucy : Ce n'est pas pareil !

.

Après s'être étalé la tête sur le bar, elle regarda ses trois camarades se battre un instant et se leva.

.

Lucy : Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi… je ne me sens pas vraiment en forme… salut Mirajane, Happy !

Mirajane : Au revoir ! *avec un grand sourire* Si je trouve quelque chose qui peut t'intéresser, je te préviendrais !

Lucy : Merci ! A+ !

La jeune fille se dirigeât vers la sortie. Erza s'arrêta en laissant les garçons à leur combat et rejoins son amie à l'extérieur. Elle la saisie par le bras.

Erza : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lucy *étonnée: Erza ? J'ai plus d'argent…je ne peux pas payer mon loyer…

Erza : Tu veux que je te prête de l'argent ? Mais à condition que tu me le rendes dès que tu pourras.

Lucy : Non merci, je préfère gagner l'argent par moi-même…

Erza : Tu veux que je te loge ?

Lucy : Non, ça va aller… *pensée de Lucy : Je sens que je vais mourir jeune si je vais chez elle…* Au fait, tu n'aurais pas trouvée un travail assez gratifiant ? Je ne trouve rien en ce moment.

Erza *réfléchi: hum…non… moi-même je n'en trouve pas pour moi…

Lucy et Erza *en un souffle harmonieux: Ha….

.

Elles se regardèrent, puis esquissèrent un sourire. Lucy alla s'asseoir sur un banc proche d'elles et Erza la suivie. La fille regarda dans le vide et tenta de trouver une solution.

*pensée de Lucy : C'est bizarre… même Erza n'a rien trouvée alors que d'habitude elle rentre dans le bar, elle prend une affiche et elle repart aussi vite qu'elle est venue…je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… *

.

… : Lucy !

Lucy : Natsu ?

Natsu : Tu fais quoi là ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'ai trouvé un travail super bien ! Regarde !

.

Natsu présenta l'affiche devant elle qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant la somme donnée. Même Erza était étonnée en voyant la récompense, elle qui faisait des missions de type normale de temps en temps, elle n'avait jamais vue une telle offrande.

.

Lucy *les yeux scintillants: 10….millions…de joyaux… ?

Natsu : Hé hé ! Alors t'en pense quoi ?

Lucy *sous le choc: Ca…ça serait super… mais…. c'est quoi le travail ? Il y a juste une affiche dessus.

Natsu : Allons voir, on ne risque rien !

.

*pensée de Lucy : Il est bête ou il le fait exprès ?*

.

Lucy : Et si c'est un attrape-nigaud ?

Natsu : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On y va.

Lucy *peu confiante: Ça c'est toi qui le dit…

Erza : Bonne chance Lucy. Je rentre chez moi.

Lucy : Au revoir…

Natsu : Salut !

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Tachi **_Yahou ! Premier chapitre de ma fic de ...!

_**Grey :**_ **...merde !**

_**Tachi :**_ ?

_**Grey**__ :_ J'ai oublié de m'habiller !

_**Erza :**_** Grey ! Vas te couvrir !**

_**Natsu **__**:**_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fou là moi ?

_**Lucy :**_ Je me posais la même question.

_**Grey :**_ T'as de la chance, c'est rare de voir un imbécile aussi fini que toi dans une histoire, surtout en personnage principal...

_**Natsu :**_ Tu me cherches ?

_**Elfman **__**:**_ Les hommes doivent se battre avec leurs poings !

_**Natsu et Grey**__** :**_ Toi on ne t'a pas sonné !

_**Lucy **__**:**_ Quelle paire d'idiots...

_**Tachi **__**:**_ Vos gueules tous les trois et merci de laisser des commentaires pour que j'ai un avis sur ma fic !


	2. Chapter 2

**Petit conseil :**

(_Pour plus d'ambiance Fairy Tail OST1 Tower of Paradise»_)

.com/watch?v=z1DwZh858ag

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2 S-Quest**

**.**

Happy : Résumé du chapitre précédent ! Lucy est fauchée, n'a plus d'argent pour payer son loyer et ne trouve pas de travail pour en gagner, c'est là que Natsu en trouve un d'une prime de 10 millions de joyaux !

Lucy *une goutte de sueur derrière la tête: Hoy, hoy… on dirait que je suis une incapable dans ton résumé…

Happy : Aye !

Lucy : C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça ?

Happy : Mais aucune indication n'est donné sur l'affiche à part le nom de l'envoyeur, la ville et la prime ! Qu'est que c'est que cette mission ? Mystère ! À vous de lire pour le savoir !

.

* * *

.

Natsu, Happy et Lucy étaient en route pour la mystérieuse mission dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancés et au plus grand malheur de Natsu, Lucy avait appelé un chauffeur pour arriver à la ville plus rapidement. Happy pouvait voler et Natsu avait proposé d'y aller en courant, hors de question pour la jeune magicienne d'y aller de cette manière. L'ambiance que le ciel noir donnait n'était pas très consolante. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé le mont Yakobe et la ville de Shirotsume, le ciel avait commencé à se couvrir, ce que Lucy n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer à Natsu qui était plus en train de lutter contre le mal de transport et à Happy qui s'en fichait royalement. Quand ils furent arrivés devant un gigantesque manoir, le chauffeur s'arrêta.

.

Natsu : On est arrivés ? Enfin !

Le chauffeur : Vous voici arrivés. C'est l'adresse que vous m'avez fourni. Descendez.

Lucy : Vous- vous rigolez. C'est une blague ? Vous pouvez nous emmener à l'endroit convenu ?

Le chauffeur : Ce n'est pas une blague mademoiselle. Maintenant veuillez descendre.

Lucy : Quoi ?

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucy ? Tu viens ?

Happy : Ouais ! Dépêche-toi !

Lucy *les yeux en larmes: Oui, oui…

.

Lucy rejoint ses deux camarades et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Voilà le tableau que ce faisait Lucy de leur situation ils se trouvaient devant la porte pas très rassurante d'une demeure pas très rassurante dont l'adresse qui était noté sur l'affiche d'une mission qui n'était pas très rassurante et tout ça dans une ambiance pas très rassurante. Y penser lui donna un gros frisson dans le dos.

.

Lucy : Heu… Natsu, je la sens pas trop la mission là… en plus il fait froid et on voit presque rien…

Natsu : T'as peur ?

Lucy : C'est pas ça mais…

Natsu : Alors on y va !

.

Il ouvrit la gigantesque porte et un vent puissant s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qu'ils venaient de faire ce qui emporta Happy.

.

Natsu et Lucy : Happy !

Happy *tente de se rattraper: Natsu !

Lucy *s'apprête à : Je vais le chercher.

Natsu : Non ! Je j'y vais, tu vas te faire mal, un blessé ça suffit !

Lucy : Ne me prends pas pour plus faible que je ne le suis. Reste ici !

.

Trop tard pour Natsu, elle était déjà partit avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Elle se laissa emporter par le vent et essaya d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper Happy qui de son côté essayait de voler à contrevent. Quand elle réussit enfin à le prendre dans ses bras, le vent fut tellement fort qu'elle se fit elle-même emporté par celui-ci et se prise un arbre de plein fouet.

.

Natsu : Lucy !

.

D'un coup, le vent se calma et laissa place au silence. Natsu se précipita vers Lucy.

.

Natsu : Lucy ! Ça va ?

Lucy : Ouais…on va dire ça…j'ai un peu mal au dos, heureusement que j'ai rattrapé Happy sinon il se serait pris un vilain coup…

Happy : Merci, je suis vraiment désolé Lucy…

Lucy *avec un sourire: C'est pas grave, tu n'as rien alors tout va bien. Natsu aurait piqué une crise si tu t'étais fait mal.

Natsu : Je t'avais dit que j'y allais ! Pourquoi t'y a été ?

Lucy : J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter aussi. Dis-moi ce que tu aurais fait de plus que moi ?

Natsu : Je ne me serais pas fait mal !

Lucy : Qui te dit que j'ai mal ?

Natsu : Le sang qui coule sur ta joue imbécile !

Lucy : C'est rien qu'une égratignure ! Idiot !

… : Ca suffit tous les deux !

.

Les deux camarades se retournèrent et virent Erza arriver suivie de Grey complètement amoché.

.

Lucy *étonné: Erza ? Grey ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Erza : Le Maître m'a demandé de venir.

Grey *chuchotant à Natsu : Fais gaffe elle est en rogne à cause de Mirajane.*

Natsu *chuchotant à Grey : Il s'est passé quoi ?*

Grey *chuchotant à Natsu : Hé bien…*

.

**BAMM !**

**.**

Erza : Ca suffit les mess bas !

Natsu et Grey *amochés au possible: Féfoler o l'rfra pu m'dam... (_Traduction__ :__Désolés, on ne le refera plus m'dame…)_

Erza : J'ai reçu une information importante du Maître à propos de votre mission.

Lucy : Ha ?

Grey : Fa mifion è salifiè kom 'ne skest. (_La mission est qualifiée comme une S-quest.)_

Erza : Le Maître m'a donc demandé de vous aider.

Lucy : Quoi ?

Natsu : Cool !

Erza : Il n'y a rien de cool Natsu !

Lucy : Enfin… ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait une prime de 10 millions de joyaux maintenant…et au fait, il ne veut pas que nous rentrions ?

Erza : Il dit que c'est trop tard pour renoncer. Soit vous le faîte, soit vous refusez et il y a très peu de chance de revenir vivant. La forêt d'où vous venez est très dangereuse, le chauffeur que vous avez pris n'est plus là, et en plus il fait nuit.

Lucy *goutte de sueur sur le front: Elle est si dangereuse que ça cette mission ?

Erza : Hum.

Lucy : Je le savais…

.

Les quatre mages restèrent pensifs devant cet étrange endroit et tentaient de comprendre ce qui les avait amenés ici. En effet, aucune indication n'avait été donnée dans l'annonce. Simplement le lieu et la prime. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qui les attendait et le danger rodait plus près qu'ils ne le pensaient.

**Fin du chapitre 2…**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tachi : **Que de travail… que de travail…

**Grey : **Qu'est-ce que tu me baves ? T'as pratiquement rien écrit.

**Tachi : **Mon pauvre Grey… Si tu savais à quel point il est dur de trouver de l'imagination !

**Grey : **A mon avis, t'as pas cherché beaucoup pour pondre un truc aussi merdique.

**Tachi : **Espèce de … !

**Lucy : **Du calme Tachi. Laisse les idiots avec les idiots. Moi je te comprends.

**Tachi *les larmes aux yeux: **Vraiment ?

**Lucy *sourire: **Evidement ! On se comprend entre écrivains !

**Tachi *lui saute dans les bras: **Lucy je t'adore ! *ou pas*

**Grey *sourire moqueur: **Ecrivain ? Mon cul ouais. Elle ne fait que du dialogue, j'appelle pas ça de l'écritu… !

.

**BAMM ! *se prend un poing inconnu dans la figure***

**.**

**Erza *le poing fumant: **La ferme Grey.

**Natsu et Tachi *lève le pouce*:** Nice job.

**Lucy *sourire:** Bon et bien ce chapitre touche à sa fin. Merci de l'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos avis !

**Happy :** AYE !


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit conseil :**

(_Pour plus d'ambiance Fairy Tail OST3 "tenkuu no miko"_)

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : La séparation.

.

Happy : Résumé de l'épisode précédent ! Natsu, Lucy et moi sommes arrivés au lieu de la mission ! Seulement après avoir été projeté contre un arbre Lucy s'est blessée !

Lucy : Je te rappelle quand même que c'était pour te sauver espèce d'ingrat !

Happy : C'est alors que !

Lucy *désespérée* : Il ne m'écoute pas…

Natsu *mine boudeuse* : Tu m'aurais laissé faire il ne te serait rien arrivé.

Happy : Dame Erza et Grey sont venus à notre rencontre sous la demande urgente du maître ! Notre mission se trouve être en fait une S-quest !

Natsu *un sourire idiot aux lèvres* : C'est clair que ça devient beaucoup plus intéressant vu comme ça.

Lucy : T'es au courant qu'on risque nos vies au moins ? Enfin bref…

Happy : Le mystère est toujours à son comble !

Lucy : Bien… bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

.

Notre équipe s'apprêtait à partir chercher des indices à propos de cet étrange endroit. Autour d'eux, la forêt était omni présente. Les feuillages des arbres ne laissaient presque pas passer le soleil, seuls quelques rayons de lumière avaient accès à ce lieu mystérieux. Un léger filet de brouillard se baladait entre les troncs des arbres qui avaient pris une sinistre couleur, un mélange d'ocre et de vert presque noir. Le lierre grimpait et se faufilait là où il le pouvait, sur les quelques gravats qui parsemaient le sol comme sur les immenses arbres. Bizarrement, plus le temps avançait, plus nos quatre mages se sentaient petits face à cette forêt et en particulier devant ce manoir délabré qui émanait une étrange aura noire.

Lucy restait toujours au sol tandis que les deux garçons observaient ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Erza regardait Lucy d'un œil avertis. Quelque chose ne lui paraissait pas normal.

.

Erza: Tu ne te lèves pas ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Lucy *tente de se relever* : Non non… Je n'ai rien…

Erza *lui tend la main pour l'aider* : T'es sure ?

.

Après un long silence et de vaines tentatives de bouger ses jambes, Lucy compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Elle se sentait lentement attirée par l'arbre auquel elle s'était cogné. Elle sentait son corps engourdis.

.

Lucy *inquiète*: Je ne comprends pas… mes jambes refusent de m'obéir…

Erza *se baisse pour l'aider* : Tu crois pouvoir arriver à te relever ?

Lucy *s'appuie sur l'épaule d'Erza* : Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer…

.

Elle se leva en faisant comme levier avec ses bras mais en vain. La jeune constellationiste s'effondra immédiatement au sol en tentant de mouvoir ses jambes. Ayant entendu la chute, Grey et Natsu vinrent rapidement voir les deux jeunes femmes.

.

Natsu *inquiet* : Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ?

Lucy *ne sachant pas quoi faire* : Mes jambes refusent de bouger, je ne peux pas me lever et encore moins marcher…

Natsu : Erza, tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle ?

Erza *pensive* : Malheureusement non… on ne peut pour l'instant que veiller sur elle en espérant que le mal passera.

Lucy : Je n'ai pas mal, c'est ça qui est étrange… c'est comme si quelque chose me retenait au sol…

Erza : Quelque chose ?

Lucy : Oui. Je me sens retenu. C'est étrange…

.

Erza prit un air sérieux tout à coup. Après quelque secondes, elle tourna la tête vers les garçons de glace et de feu. Son regard était grave et inquiet. Elle se releva.

.

Erza *d'un ton grave et assuré* : Natsu et Happy, vous restez ici. Veillez sur Lucy pendant un moment. Grey, tu viens avec moi. J'aimerais savoir ce qui cloche avec ce manoir.

Natsu, Happy et Grey : Ok.

Erza *regarde Natsu sévèrement* : Natsu, si nous ne sommes pas revenus au bout de deux heures, je veux que tu emmènes Lucy et Happy dans un endroit sûr et que tu viennes nous rejoindre, d'accord ?

Natsu : … Je ne peux pas laisser Lucy toute seule.

Lucy : Hoy ! C'est pas parce que je ne peux pas marcher que je ne peux pas utiliser de magie !

Grey : Natsu a raison, pour une fois. Même si tu peux utiliser la magie, si quelque chose t'approche de trop près, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste continuellement avec toi.

Lucy : Mais… !

Natsu : Je reste avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non.

Erza *part en direction du manoir* : Bien, on y va Grey.

Lucy : Faites attention à la porte d'entrée.

Grey *suit Erza* : Ouais.

.

C'est à ce moment-là que les quatre mages furent séparés en deux groupes. Erza et Grey étaient partis étudier les alentours tandis que Natsu et Happy étaient restés auprès de Lucy afin qu'il ne lui arrive pas de malheurs étant donné son état actuel. Quel était cet endroit ? Que ce passait-il ici ? Pourquoi une S-Quest avait-elle été confondue parmi les autres missions normales du panneau d'affichage de la guilde ? Les questions se mélangeaient dans la tête de notre mage aux cheveux rouges et elle comptait bien les résoudre.

**Fin du chapitre 3 …**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tachi : ****Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Nami : ****un peu court tu ne trouves pas ? **

**Tachi : ****Ouais… mais c'est pas facile de reprendre une fic à laquelle je n'ai pas touché depuis un long moment.**

**Lucy : ****C'est vrai. Au fait ****Tachi ****?**

**Tachi : ****Oui ?**

**Lucy *pointe Nami du doigt* : ****C'est qui elle ?**

**Tachi : ****Ah ? Elle c'est… *regarde Nami*****NAMI ? C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ENCORE ? T'ES PAS SENCE ÊTRE LA !**

**Nami *une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front* : ****C'est exactement la question à laquelle j'aimerais que tu répondes.**

**Grey : ****Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est en train d'écrire ces conneries Tachi.**

**Tachi : ****Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi ! **

**Jubia *regard noir* : ****Ne parle pas de cette manière à Grey-sama ! **

**Tachi *plaque sa main contre son front* : ****Putain…**

**Happy : ****Aye ! Merci d'avoir lu encore une fois ce chapitre et laissez-nous quelques commentaires s'il-vous-plait !**

**Lucy *sourire* : ****Merci d'avance.**

**Natsu et Happy *lèvent les bras* : ****Des reviews ! Des reviews !**


End file.
